


Intrigue and Indulgence

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [24]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: Captain Norrington is an intriguing man. / Miss Pevensie is sharp-witted and sly.A pair of drabbles.





	Intrigue and Indulgence

Captain Norrington is an intriguing man. He reminds Susan of Peter, only older, less reckless, more taciturn. He stands aloof at first, unwilling to engage her questions about the ship and its workings, but after a few days at sea, he finally begins to answer her queries.

"You know the basic terminology - the fore, the aft, starboard and portside, what more could you possibly care to learn?" he asks over salt pork stew in his cabin.

"Captain, I am a curious lady. Please indulge me."

The captain sighs in exasperation, and Susan tries not to let him see her smile.

*

Miss Pevensie is sharp-witted and sly, quick to smile with a devilish sense of humor. She reminds James of Elizabeth Swann, with a curiosity that cannot be sated.

They take dinner together in his cabin, and though their meals are the simple fare of a long voyage, she doesn't seem to mind. Their conversation is lively; Miss Pevensie knows her philosophy and her history, which James can only admire.

When she asks for tales of his adventures on the high seas, James surprises himself by saying, "Well, I once met a man who had a compass that didn't point north..."


End file.
